The present invention relates to display faces. More particularly, the present invention relates to display faces which may be utilized for clock faces, plaques or other ornamental purposes.
Clock faces, plaques and other display face ornamentation are widely used. Novel display faces are desirable.
Briefly and basically, in accordance with the present invention, a display face is created by cutting or slicing a bowling ball wherein a portion of a weight block or a core center of the bowling ball is displayed. The weight block or core is different in different balls. Accordingly, a slice of the bowling ball with the weight block therein creates a novel or unique appearance on the display face.
The unique display face may be provided with clock hands and indicia representing clock numerals mounted in front of the bowling ball slice. Alternatively, the bowling ball slice may be utilized as a plaque on which an award plate is mounted or on which indicia are engraved. The award plate may be mounted by any suitable means including threaded fasteners, rivets or adhesive. The engraved indicia may be at least partially filled with various pigments to provide a desired color, such as black, gold or silver.
Additionally, display faces may be created in bowling balls by producing a bowling ball slice through a portion which does not have a weight block or center core, either because the slice is taken more towards the periphery where the weight block does not exist or possibly a ball without a weight block. Additionally, the composition of the bowling ball may be scented with a fragrance, such as a plum fragrance. Further, a bowling ball may be comprised of or contain particles either about the periphery or throughout the bowling ball which cause the bowling ball to glow in black light. Black light is understood to be invisible ultraviolet or infrared radiation. Black light may be used to cause florescent materials to emit visible light.
Additionally, the circumferential edge of the display face may be provided with various shapes.